Dental elastomers used as impression materials may be generally classified as polysulfide, condensation silicone, polyvinylsiloxane or polyether types. These are normally used as a two paste system--a catalyst paste and base paste. The pastes are mixed according to the manufacturer's recommended proportions. The mixing time is generally about 30-45 seconds. The physical properties of these materials, such as flexibility, permanent deformation, compressive set, tear strength, and even shrinkage, depend upon the accuracy of the mixing ratio and how well the pastes are mixed within the specified time period. The process of mixing initiates a chemical reaction, which will result in an elastic rubber, whose physical properties and dimensional change depend upon the nature of the polymerization reaction. The mixing also results in the incorporation of entrapped air. These air bubbles, together with those already in the material due to the manufacturing process, reduce the accuracy and readability of the impression.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bubble free single component paste for dental impression taking. It is also the object of this invention to provide a low shrinkage impression paste for obtaining accurate impressions. It is also another object of this invention to provide an impression material which can be cured by exposure to visible light of the appropriate wavelength in the range of about 400-600 nanometers.